leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hail (weather condition)
Hail (Japanese: あられ Hail) is a type of weather introduced in battle in Generation III. It was introduced in the overworld in Generation IV. It will last for five turns if created using (Generation VI onward) or , or eight, if created by a Pokémon holding an Icy Rock. If created using Snow Warning (prior to Generation VI) or encountered in the overworld, it will last until replaced. In , the Ice-type Max Move will cause hail after dealing damage. Description On the field |- style="background:#FFF" | | Sinnoh | | Always; mostly hailstorm, with the occasional blizzard |- style="background:#FFF" | | Sinnoh | | Always a blizzard |- style="background:#FFF" | | Sinnoh | Acuity Lakefront | Always hailstorm |- style="background:#FFF" | | Sinnoh | Snowpoint City | Always light snow |- style="background:#FFF" | | Sinnoh | Mt. Coronet peak | Always hailstorm |- style="background:#FFF" | | Johto | Mt. Silver peak | Always hailstorm |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unova | Driftveil City, Cold Storage , | Most days during winter; light snow and hailstorm |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unova | Mistralton City, , Twist Mountain | Most days during winter; light snow and hailstorm |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unova | Icirrus City, Dragonspiral Tower, | Most days during winter; light snow and blizzard |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unova | Floccesy Town, , Floccesy Ranch | Most days during winter; light snow only |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unova | Virbank City, Virbank Complex | Most days during winter; light snow only |- style="background:#FFF" | | Kalos | Dendemille Town | Occasionally; light snow only |- style="background:#FFF" | | Kalos | Frost Cavern | Occasionally, outside only; hailstorm, day and night , or light snow only, only during the day |- style="background:#FFF" | | Kalos | | Always |- style="background:#FFF" | | Kalos | Anistar City | Occasionally; light snow only |- style="background:#FFF" | | Alola | Tapu Village | Some days |- | style="background:#FFF; " | | style="background:#FFF" | Alola | style="background:#FFF" | Mount Lanakila | style="background:#FFF; " | 6 PM - 11:59 PM |} Effects In battle * At the end of each turn, damages each Pokémon for 1/16 of its maximum HP, unless it is ; has one of the Abilities , , , or ; or is holding Safety Goggles. * Activates the following : , , , and . ** Causes Forecast to change to its Snowy Form. * Changes to an move and doubles its power. * From Generation IV onward, allows to bypass accuracy check. ** In , allows to hit through and 30% of the time. * Halves the power of and . * Causes , , and to recover ¼ of the user's maximum . * Allows to be used, though the effect lingers even after Hail ends. Outside of battle and Honey will fail if it is hailing in the area. Variations Light snow Snow falls slowly to the ground. Only found in Snowpoint City in Generation IV. In Generation V, it is referred to as "Snowy" by the gate's bulletin and is found on many days during winter in all places snow falls. In Generation VI, it is occasionally found in Dendemille Town and Anistar City, and sometimes falls outside Frost Cavern in the day after rescuing . No battles take place outside any buildings in Snowpoint City, so it is unclear if any weather is assumed in battle in Generation IV. In Generation V, however, light snow does not cause hail in battle, while in Generation VI, it does. Hailstorm Precipitate falls more quickly and heavily, falling diagonally from one of the top corners of the screen, leaving the impression that it is being carried by strong winds, and sometimes appears to be mixed with hail. In Generation IV, it is found on , Acuity Lakefront, and at the summit of Mt. Silver. In Generation V, it is referred to as "Hail" by the gate's bulletin and is found on some days during the winter in Driftveil City, Cold Storage , , Mistralton City, , and Twist Mountain. In Generation VI, there is always a hailstorm on Route 17, as well as sometimes outside Frost Cavern, although only before rescuing . Blizzard Snow whips around, making it difficult to see. In Generation IV, it is found on , and less often on . In Generation V, it is only found occasionally in Icirrus City, Dragonspiral Tower, and in the winter. In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, in addition to the aforementioned move and Ability, hail also appeared at the Battle Arcade as a result of the game board in Interrupting Ivysaur. In other generations In battle Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Interface elements In the overworld Light snow Hailstorm Blizzard Trivia * Despite being referred to as " " in the games, the way it is depicted is more similar to . While hail cannot occur during a snowstorm or in snowy areas in the real world, ice pellets can. ** In real life, hail most commonly occurs in mild climates in winter. In Pokémon Black, White, Black 2, and White 2, just like in real life, hail only occurs in winter and only in areas with a warmer climate (e.g. Driftveil City); colder climates (e.g. Icirrus City, Dragonspiral Tower and ) instead have light snow or blizzards. * An unused hail quote appears within the code of the games. : In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=冰雹 |zh_cmn=冰雹 |da=Hagl |fi=Lumimyrsky |fr=Grêle |de=Hagelsturm |pl=Grad |id=Hujan es Badai es Salju basah |it=Grandine |ko=싸라기눈 Ssalaginun |ms=Hujan ais Hujan batu |no=Hagl |es=Granizo |sv=Hagel |th=ลูกเห็บ Lukhep |vi=Mưa đá |pt=Granizo }} ---- Category:Weather conditions